


And the Sun Turns to Ash

by HumanitysLastMeth



Category: Dark Souls III, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood and Gore, But I'm making it anyway, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, nobody wanted this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanitysLastMeth/pseuds/HumanitysLastMeth
Summary: Two young undead awaken from their graves to find the world taking it's last breath. Darkness encroaches on the dying land as it approaches it's end. The world get's it's last chance in the form of these two humble warriors. Shall the flame be linked, and the age of fire and life be awakened once more, or will the blaze be snuffed to ashes and bring eternal dark?
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Content Briefing

Uhhhh... Hi... So I see you clicked on this. I don't know what you're expecting, but I'm mostly writing this because I really just want to. Dark Souls is probably one of the best series' to ever exist, and Loona is my ult. So my weird ass decided to combine them. If you've never played (or even heard of) Dark Souls, that's fine, you don't need to play the games to understand the narrative, although I do recommend playing the games. This fic will contain _major_ spoilers for DS3, so if you plan on playing it without being spoiled, don't read this just yet. 

For anyone who _has_ played the games, this will be covering basically the entire game (DLCs included), and all of the optional bosses, because I want an excuse to make this super fucking long. Okay so as far as builds go, Chae is gonna go dex and Olivia is strength. I thought about switching it, but soft little Chaewon slinging around a sword three times her size is a little _too_ comical.

Yeah, yeah, I get it, I have too many ongoing fics right now, but my ADHD doesn't allow me to stick to one thing (more like four things).

Also, yes there will be death, it's motherfucking dark souls, but death is cheap and undead can't really die anyway. No, there will **NOT** be smut in this one. My girlies aren't of age and that's pretty fucked up. 

Sooooo.... yeah. That's it I guess. As far as warnings go, they're kind of obvious. Violence and gore and general gross stuff is imminent, because this is _still motherfucking dark souls._


	2. For Death Brings Life

_Yes, indeed, it is called Lothric_

_Where the transitory lands of the Lords of Cinder converge_

_In venturing North_

_The Pilgrims discover the truth of the Old Words_

_The fire fades_

_And the Lords go without thrones_

_When the link of Fire is threatened_

_The Bell tolls_

_Unearthing the old lords of cinder from their graves_

_Aldritch; Saint of the Deep,_

_Farron's Undead Legion; the Abyss Watchers,_

_And the reclusive lord of the profaned capital, Yhorm the Giant_

_Only in truth, the Lords will abandon their thrones_

_And the Unkindled will rise_

_Nameless accursed undead, unfit even to be cinder,_

_And so it is that ash seeketh embers._

* * *

A hand grasped at the edge of the open tomb. The echoing song of a great bell awakened from it's long slumber flowed across the land. The one within the tomb, a young woman unfit for death, sat up from her would-be eternal rest, stirring settled dust into the air. Her jet-black hair hung down past her shoulders, tangled with cobwebs. Her eyes opened for the first time in millennia.

The surrounding terrain was a crag of some sort, with old black-granite graves jutting from the ground like bony hands reaching to the sky. A single ancient tree stood solemnly in the middle of the clearing, keeping watch over the weathered graves.

A small rustle caught her attention, and her gaze fell upon another disturbed tomb. The light filtering in from above was not quite enough to see within, so she rose to her feet. Her legs were unsteady, but not atrophied nonetheless. Her bare feet came to the dead grass beneath her, and she began to gait clumsily towards the open casket. Her mind was still plagued with delirium, for she was dead no less than three minutes ago. She peered into the open grave, seeing a woman splayed out inside. Her chest rose and fell with slow, tired breaths. Flowing, golden locks coalesced from her head, and she wore the garb of a wealthy maiden, likely being a daughter of a powerful noble. She clutched something tightly in her hands. She seemed to be waking.

As Hyejoo began to come back to her senses, she turned to head back to her open grave, as she had left a prized possession within. She plunged her hand into the stone chamber, feeling around for her wanted item. She withdrew her hand, and clasped within her fingers was her father's mail breaker. A simple dagger that her father held in his left hand in battle. She had sworn to carry on her father's legacy as a knight of Astora, her homeland.

She recalled her childhood memories of her father training her to wield a sword. Her elders had been in great distress, as she was her father's only child, and only a man could be in battle, but her father would keep the family's name true, and would make his daughter a knight. In her day, women could not be knights, so the act lead to much controversy within her community, but she was adamant to honor her father's wishes. Her father gifted her his mail breaker as a parting gift, on the day she left for battle. The battle that was her last. She _died_ , but here she stood, holding the weapon she had in her hand when her throat was slit by a halberd. She turned the dagger over, inspecting the intricate designs on the handle. The detailed engravings were a trademark of Astora's talented smiths.

Hyejoo had nearly forgotten about the woman in the other tomb. As she turned to check the grave, she saw that the girl had risen already. She appeared as disoriented as Hyejoo felt, and was stumbling forward towards the old tree.

"Hey!" Hyejoo shouted to the girl. The golden-haired girl flinched, startled by the sudden noise in the otherwise deathly silent cemetery. She turned and locked eyes with Hyejoo. Her eyes wandered down to the sharp, gleaming blade in her hand. Her eyes widened, and she turned to run, but she was unfamiliar with the place and tripped over the remains of a headstone. She probably did appear quite intimidating, she was a tall woman bearing the armor of a knight. It was traditional to be buried in the armor that was worn in one's final battle. The other girl was now on her knees, covering her face.

"Don't hurt me! Please!" She cried. Hyejoo quickly sheathed her dagger to show she meant no harm.

"I'm not going to hurt you! Calm down!" Hyejoo replied. The small girl in before her sighed in relief, tension leaving her body. 

"Thank you, sir," She said as she rose to her feet. Hyejoo chuckled, and she promptly removed her helmet.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The girl said, bowing her head, visibly embarrassed by her mistake.

"It's alright, I guess female knights aren't common where you come from either?" Hyejoo asked.

"Well, there has been a few..." She replied, tapping her chin. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm Hyejoo," Hyejoo said, reaching out to shake her hand. The girl looked appalled by her manner.

"Chaewon of Mirrah," The woman said, curtsying. Hyejoo put her hand back to her side, amused by the excessively formal greeting.

"There's no need for formality here. Hell, I don't even know where we are," Hyejoo said.

"There's always room for proper etiquette," Chaewon replied. There was another short pause.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Hyejoo asked, tugging cobwebs from her scalp.

"Not a clue," Chaewon said, placing her hands on her hips. Hyejoo craned her neck, walking closer towards the narrow opening in the rocky wall surrounding them. Hyejoo had caught a glimpse of movement outside the clearing they stood in. 

"I... I think I just saw someone," Hyejoo said, reaching for her mail breaker. Chaewon placed a hand on the solid iron breastplate of Hyejoo's armor.

"Don't take out your dagger, it's probably not anything dangerous," Chaewon said. She took her hand off of Hyejoo's armor, and began to walk towards where Hyejoo had seen the figure. Hyejoo drew her dagger the rest of the way out and concealed it behind her back.

She followed Chaewon out of the the cemetery, only to be greeted by more graves. The sky was overcast, and a smidgen of sun had managed to reach the ground, the graves casting long shadows. Hyejoo looked back to where she saw the person standing, and sure enough, there was a robed figure leaned against a small rock face. She couldn't help but notice the longsword held loosely in it's right hand. Her hand tightened around the grip of her dagger.

"Excuse me sir, do you know-" Chaewon started, but was quickly interrupted by the person swinging around and loosing an inhuman screech. That was no human. It's eyes were sunken deep into it's dry skull. It's body was shriveled and malformed beyond recognition. 

It raised it's longsword with both hands, but it's attack missed upon Hyejoo tugging Chaewon back by her dress, causing the longsword to embed itself firmly in the earth. The maddened husk of a person tugged at the blade's handle trying to remove it from the dirt, but Hyejoo was faster than it, and thrust her dagger into it's skull with a sickening crack. She withdrew the blade, and sighed deeply. She turned and walked back to Chaewon, who was shivering in fear. She heard the creature crumple to the ground behind her. She placed a hand on her cheek.

"It's alright, I think it's dead now," Hyejoo said.

"That's a hollow... Hyejoo, that was a hollow! We aren't in the world of the living anymore!" Chaewon said, placing her hands firmly on Hyejoo's iron-plated shoulders. 

"If it wasn't obvious from us getting up from graves," Hyejoo replied. Chaewon gasped, and covered her mouth.

"A-are you undead? Am _I_ undead?" Chaewon asked, her voice growing more panicked. Hyejoo pulled the small girl into a hug.

"It's probable, but if that's true, we need to find somewhere safe, because we don't want to end up like _that thing_ ," Hyejoo said, pointing towards the bloody hollow lying on the ground. 

"But all you have is that dagger," Chaewon said, pointing to the stained blade resting in her hand. She was right, the mail breaker was effective, but not by itself. It was an offhand weapon, often having more use in parrying than inflicting damage. Hyejoo wiped the blood off the once shining blade with the gloved inner side of her gauntlet, and sheathed it. She turned around, and eyed the longsword lodged in the ground. She approached the fallen hollow, and examined the blade. Old and weathered, sure, but still a reliable arm. She wrapped her hands around the grip, and pried it from the dirt. She raised the ancient blade. The edge was a little dull, but it had not a speck of rust, so it would still function.

"A little old, but it'll have to do for now," Hyejoo said. She went to sheath the blade, but Chaewon stopped her.

"You might want to keep that out, there's no telling what else is out there," Chaewon said.

"Fair point, but when my arms get tired, you're gonna have to fight," Hyejoo said, poking Chaewon in the chest with her armored hand. Chaewon gulped.

"I-I've never used a sword in my life, you can't expect me to-" Chaewon began.

"Damn, you nobles have no sense of humor! Have you never been told a joke before?" Hyejoo said. Chaewon smiled awkwardly.

"There isn't much casual speak among the governing body of Mirrah," Chaewon replied, clasping her hands together behind her back.

"Although, I mean it. If you're going to be traveling with me, you'll need to be able to protect yourself. If you don't know how to wield a sword, I can teach you. Trust me, you're in good hands," Hyejoo said, patting Chaewon on the shoulder. 

"Okay... I guess I could try?" Chaewon said.

"Alright, enough chit-chat, let's get the hell out of here," Hyejoo said.

"Sounds good," Chaewon said.

"Praise the s-" Hyejoo began, but stopped as realized the sun wasn't visible in the current weather. "Dammit, let's just go,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, there are lots of female knights from Astora, but Hyejoo was dead for a _really_ long time, before the Evil Eye.
> 
> Opening monologue courtesy of Dark Souls 3.


End file.
